


loving you (hiding behind screens)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Jimon Week, M/M, Secret Relationship, Social Media, like the social media is so?? not here in this fic I'm sorry, the Worst Social Media Au you will Ever Read, um this makes no sense I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: "I don't understand why you two hate each other so much, I mean you guys are roommates, like, surely you guys havesomethingin common." Clary said, staring at her two friends."Have something in common with-" Simon gestured wildly to Jace. "Him?"Jace rolled his eyes and muttered something awfully close to 'drama-queen' under his breath.Clary sighed. "I should rephrase that question- why did you guys becomeroommatesin the first place?""Dorm rooms are expensive as shit. And everyone else we knew already had a roomie." Jace replied with a shrug."We're not killing each other in the name of saving money." Simon offered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so just to specify the first part is like a private messaging thing?? I don't really know how twitter really works so... yeah sorry if it's Totally Wrong... but I needed to get something posted for day 1 of jimon week and... yeah. so here's this.. that I started at like 2am in the morning and... yeah.

** @deadcutenerd  **

_my roommate is unfairly hot and full of himself_

  

**@badassblondie**

_sounds like u have a crush ;)_

 

**@deadcutenerd**

_sure, a want to crush him_

 

**@badassblondie**

_with ur lips?_

 

**@deadcutenerd**

_I hate u almost as much as I hate him_

 

** @badassblondie **

_u hate him more? im hurt_

 

_I thought we had something_

 

**@deadcutenerd**

_eye roll emoji_

 

**@badassblondie**

_did you just speak an_ _emoji?_

 

**@deadcutenerd**

_says the guy who takes pictures of his own fucking muscles_

 

**@badassblondie**

_dont pretend u don't love those pics_

  

Simon snorted, earning a glare from Jace, who was sitting across from him in their dorm room, helping Clary with her studies. 

"I don't understand why you two hate each other so much, I mean you guys are roommates, like, surely you guys have  _something_ in common." Clary said, staring at her two friends. 

"Have something in common with-" Simon gestured wildly to Jace. " _H_ _im_?" 

Jace rolled his eyes and muttered something awfully close to 'drama-queen' under his breath. 

Clary sighed. "I should rephrase that question- why did you guys become  _roommates_ in the first place?"

"Dorm rooms are expensive as shit. And everyone else we knew already had a roomie." Jace replied with a shrug. 

"We're not killing each other in the name of saving money." Simon offered.

Clary rolled her eyes, closing her notebooks. "You're logic confuses me. Anyways, I've got to go, I have a date." Clary's eyes sparkled as she grinned. "Izzy asked me out."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Well it's about time you two got together." 

Jace suppressed a laugh at Simon's comment, his face warping into a weird grin. "Izzy texted me that she finally worked up the courage to ask you out. I'm glad you said yes. Wouldn't want to have to go all 'protective big brother' on your ass for turning her down."

"If you did that I would have to go 'protective best friend' on  _your_ ass." Simon told Jace. 

"Well, luckily for all of us, I said yes, so you two don't have to do either of those things." Clary said, standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulders. "I'm headed off, please don't do any bodily harm to each other."

And with that Clary was gone. 

Jace smirked at Simon. "You wanna do some  _bodily harm_ to me?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up."

"Why don't you make me?" Jace suggested.

"Shut up or I'm unfriending you on twitter." Simon said, holding his phone up.

Jace gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't." 

Simon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I mean, I'd have to find a different secret online boyfriend... Hm... It would be hard to find a new online boyfriend who also happens to be my roommate."

Jace snorted. "You're a nerd." 

"More like  _your_ nerd, am I right?" Simon said with a teasing grin.

Jace rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of Simon.

"Hey!" Simon exclaimed, quickly going to cover his face. "You know I'm camera shy."

"Which is why I have to take pictures of you when you aren't expecting it. I mean can't a guy have pictures of his secret boyfriend-slash-roommate?" Jace asked in his best impression of "innocence".

Simon moved to the spot next to Jace on the couch. "You know... we don't have to keep our relationship a secret."

Jace stared at him, opening his mouth and closing it like he was chewing on his own words. 

"I mean, we could at least stop pretending to hate each other?" Simon quickly added, trying to backpedal the conversation. 

Jace suddenly burst out into a grin, surging forward to press his lips against Simon. "I'd love that."

Simon grinned back and then paused. "Wait, which idea?"

"Hmm, both." Jace replied, pulling out his phone and spending a few minutes concentrating on typing something. 

 

**Jace Wayland _(_ @ _badassblondie)_**

_surprise! you'd never guess who I've been secretly dating for the past four months_

_(1 image_ _attached)_

**Author's Note:**

> I might eventually possibly try to make another chapter like explaining some things bc this was probably very confusing I'm sorry.


End file.
